


Sick Days

by Jathis



Series: The Steward and the Sorcerer [3]
Category: Sofia the First (Cartoon)
Genre: Asexual Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Sick Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:48:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27764743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: Cedric and Baileywick handle sicknesses differently
Relationships: Baileywick/Cedric the Sorcerer
Series: The Steward and the Sorcerer [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2091021
Kudos: 9





	Sick Days

Baileywick was certain that Cedric missed out on the chance of a different career path had he not been the son of the former royal sorcerer and had magic in his blood. Magic in the blood meant that there were only a few educational options for that person, to keep everyone safe from uncontrolled magic. It seemed unfair at times but that was how it was.

Cedric would have been an excellent actor if not for his magic blood. “Bailey! I’m dying! I am absolutely positively dying!” the sorcerer wailed, throwing a hand up over his eyes. Cedric was lying in bed, his cheeks flush and the end of his nose bright red. A pile of used handkerchiefs lay on the bedside table.

“You’re very loud and talkative for a dying man,” Baileywick dryly observed as he entered the bedroom with a bowl of broth. He pulled up a chair to sit beside the bed, frowning when he saw the pile of handkerchiefs Cedric had left. He sighed, producing a small brush from his pocket. He pointedly swept the handkerchiefs into the waste bucket that was directly next to the table. “And I have never heard of dead men making quite so much of a mess either.”

Cedric ignored him, sniffling loudly as he kept his eyes covered. “If this continues then I shall have to make a will!”

“Cedric,” Baileywick sighed.

“Make sure Sofia gets my wand.”

“Cedric.”

“You can have my books and robes, just make sure I am buried in my nicest one and…” Cedric was cut off by Baileywick pinching his nose shut. He snorted and sputtered, sitting up to look at the other with wide eyes. “Murderer!”

“Well look at that,” Baileywick hummed, a wicked smile on his lips. “I didn’t know dying men needed air so badly.”

Cedric pouted, crossing his arms over his chest. “You should be nice to me. I am deathly ill!”

“You have a cold,” Baileywick corrected.

“Colds can be very dangerous,” Cedric huffed.

“Apparently,” Baileywick laughed, shaking his head as he picked up the spoon. “Now come, I had this vegetable broth made especially for you.”

“You did?” Cedric asked.

Baileywick nodded his head, guiding the spoon to Cedric’s mouth. “Of course.” He frowned a little when he saw Cedric’s cheeks turning a darker red, tilting his head to the side. “Are you feeling alright?” he asked.

“Perfectly fine,” Cedric murmured.

The royal steward shook his head at Cedric in fondness, resuming feeding him. “If you say so.”

***

The door opened with a loud bang that nearly made the wall crack from the force. Baileywick had been dozing in his bed but he woke with a startled gasp, sitting up. “Cedric! What are you..?!”

“These blasted fools barely knew what I was talking about down in the kitchen! Don’t they know this is an emergency?” Cedric cried. He came into the room in a whirl of purple and yellow, setting down the bowl he had been holding before turning his attention fully to Baileywick. “How are you feeling? Do you need another blanket? Do you need me to get rid of a blanket?”

The steward turned his head to the side, coughing politely into the crook of his elbow. “It’s just a cold, Cedric.”

“Colds can become dangerous!” Cedric countered. “I wish I knew of some kind of spell or potion to help.”

“You’re doing enough,” he assured him, patting his hand to comfort him. “I should be up and about in a day or two and I’m sure it’s because of you.”

“You think so?”

“Of course.” He looked over at the bowl Cedric had brought, raising an eyebrow. “What is this?” he asked.

“Hm? Oh!” Cedric smiled as he picked up the bowl to show Baileywick. “It’s what I was working on down in the kitchens. It’s mummy’s special soup she would make whenever Cordelia or I got sick. I found it in one of my old books.”

“And you made it for me?”

“Of course!”

Baileywick smiled, fixing his pillows against his back to help him stay sitting up. “Thank you, Cedric.”

The sorcerer smiled as he took up a spoonful, offering it to Baileywick. “How does it taste?” he asked.

It was heavily salted and the pieces of vegetable floating in it were still very much undercooked. “It tastes wonderful, Cedric.”

Cedric looked incredibly proud of himself as he gave Baileywick the bowl and spoon. “I would feed it to you myself but I have to help Sofia with her conjuring and then James with his defensive spells and Amber with her…”

“It makes me feel better knowing that you’re helping the royal family while I’m bedridden,” he assured him. He leaned forward, pressing a kiss to Cedric’s temple. “Thank you, Cedric.”

The sorcerer laughed helplessly, mumbling a few nonsensical words as he got up to go and get back to work.

Baileywick waited until the door was closed before pouring the soup out of the window and into one of the bushes outside. He hoped the bush wouldn’t die.


End file.
